Christmas Surprises
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Jo, One cold, Christmas morning finds Jo and Dean curled up comfortably in a cozy, motel room bed, exchanging gifts with each other.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Jo  
><strong>Penname<strong>: JBethH  
><strong>Character:<strong> Jo Harvelle  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Dean Winchester  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Romance, Christmas, general happy stuff  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Happy Christmas Jo! :) Hope you have a lovely day and enjoy this little gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Surprises<strong>  
><em>One cold, Christmas morning finds Jo and Dean curled up comfortably in a cozy, motel room bed, exchanging gifts with each other.<em>

Jo let out a content sigh as she felt Dean's warm, comfortable arms wrap tighter around her waist, keeping her face buried within her pillow, relishing in the embrace. She allowed a sleepy smile to slip across her face and turned her head slightly towards him, enjoying his presence next to her.

"Morning," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then trailing a series of them down her neck before bringing his lips back up to meet hers. "It's Christmas," he reminded her as he pulled away.

She nodded, cupping a hand around the back of his neck and guiding his head back down towards her so that she could kiss him lightly again. "I know," Jo said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you made it," she added.

Dean smiled and nodded towards a small gift bag at the foot of the bed. "I didn't have time to wrap it properly," he admitted, slightly sheepish.

Jo pushed back the bed covers, shivering slightly at the sudden draft that hit her, and sat up before reaching over to pick up the bag. She peered inside and a grin quickly spread across her face. She pulled out the gun, raised her eyebrows at the bow wrapped around it and turned it over in her hands. "How romantic," she said dryly and let out a small laugh. "I love it," she told him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek gently.

"I'm glad," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her again, resting his chin on the crown of her head and watching her begin to fiddle with the new weapon.

After a few minutes of playing with the gun, something seemed to occur to Jo and she scrambled hurriedly off the bed and over to a drawer. "I almost forgot your gift," she said in answer to Dean's bewildered expression, and he nodded in understanding.

She pulled out a rectangular, wrapped shape and walked back over to sit cross-legged on the bed, facing him. Jo passed it over and waited expectantly for him to open it. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the gift, feeling the package and weighing it carefully in his hands to get a better idea of what it contained.

"Did you get me a book?"

"Open it, you'll like it. I promise."

Dean shrugged, tearing into the paper. He shook his head, reading the book's name aloud, "The Top Ten Burger Recipes, really?" He grinned and leaned over to kiss her again. "You know me so well," he commented as he flipped through the pages.

"That's not your only present, before you start feeling disappointed," she said, reaching for the bedside table and pulling out another present.

"How romantic," Dean echoed from earlier, taking the knife from her and untying the bow wrapped around its handle. "Great minds think alike," he chuckled, placing the book and knife down on the table next to them and backing up against the headboard of the bed. Jo leaned against him, her head resting against his chest. They sat there, taking in each other's warmth.

"Merry Christmas Dean," Jo said, tilting her head upwards so that Dean's lips could once again meet hers.

The kiss quickly deepened, growing intensely passionate within minutes; and if one were to pass by the motel room that quiet Christmas morning, they'd try their best to ignore the mysterious noises coming from within, and pretend Santa had merely delivered an odd selection of music.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
